The molecular genetic basis for many disorders is being discovered at an astonishing pace. The present study provides an avenue through which individuals with suspected genetic diseases may undergo testing to determine if they are affected or if they are carriers for the condition in question. The study also provides an avenue for patient samples by which collaborations with scientists working on establishing the genetic basis for specific diseases.